Me laisse pas
by Danacarine
Summary: Quand un drame survient au sein du Garage, chacun gère sa peine à sa façon...


_Un drame, pour changer... Merci à ma BétaPanda pour son perfectionnisme et ses encouragements ! Je te revaudrai un bagel ;)_

* * *

La voix de Walter résonnait sur le toit du garage, il poussait des cris jusqu'à en perdre la voix… Ce qui déchira le cœur de Paige.

Ils avaient échoué. Pour la première fois, Scorpion n'avait pas pu empêcher le drame. Une famille entière avait été décimée. Une famille qu'ils avaient connue et à laquelle ils s'étaient tous attachés, surtout Walter.

Aussi étrange et improbable que cela puisse paraître, il avait créé un lien singulier avec la petite fille, Abby. Elle n'avait que cinq ans mais elle avait réussi la prouesse de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur.

Et c'est ainsi que Paige avait découvert une nouvelle facette de Walter. Elle l'avait vu éclater de rire, blaguer, se chamailler gentiment avec la gamine. Il s'était montré tour à tour, tendre, joueur, câlin et le cœur de la jeune femme avait littéralement fondu devant ce spectacle inattendu.

L'ambiance au sein de l'équipe en avait été transformée, tout le temps où ils avaient hébergé cette famille régnait une atmosphère de fête dans le Garage.

Paige l'avait même imaginé dans le rôle du père de son enfant. Elle le trouvait déjà très attendrissant quand il était avec Ralph, mais avec cette petite fille, il l'avait totalement convaincue qu'il serait un père formidable. Si du moins, il consentait un jour à la considérer autrement que comme sa coéquipière.

Mais brusquement, tout s'était effondré. Lors d'un banal déplacement, la voiture de la famille avait volé en éclat ne laissant aucun survivant. Seulement quelques secondes avant que l'équipe ne trace et ne fasse arrêter le meurtrier. Quelques secondes qui avaient tout changé... Juste une poignée de secondes...

Ils étaient demeurés sous le choc, n'arrivant pas a réaliser le drame qui venait de se produire... Ils étaient restés muets, paralysés pendant de longues minutes. Puis Happy s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Toby et ils s'étaient raccrochés l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Sylvester pleurait silencieusement dans son coin et Walter avait disparu. Paige sanglotait sur l'épaule de Cabe qui n'avait pas de mots pour la réconforter.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus rien à dire. Finalement, Cabe raccompagna Sly chez lui. Toby et Happy s'éclipsèrent aussi. Il ne resta plus que Paige qui écoutait avec inquiétude Walter s'égosiller sur le toit.

Elle avait l'impression d'entendre hurler une bête sauvage… Une bête à l'agonie… Chaque cri la faisait sursauter, la laissant tremblante, des larmes coulant sans interruption de ses yeux.

Il avait toujours eu du mal à gérer ses émotions. Selon lui, il n'en avait pas mais Paige savait que c'était tout le contraire. Il les ressentait intensément et la plupart du temps, il ne savait pas ce qu'elles signifiaient, ni quoi en faire. Alors il les enterrait ben profondément et prétendait ne rien sentir.

Mais quand elles finissaient par remonter à la surface, le choc était violent. Paige l'avait vu deux fois perdre le contrôle, mais jamais à un tel point.

La première fois fut, quand le jeune Owen était coincé dans une grotte et que la mer l'avait submergé,. Walter avait hurlé face à la mer comme ce soir, mais ça n'avait duré que quelques minutes, avant qu'il trouve une façon de sauver l'enfant.

La deuxième fois, c'était après la disparition de Megan, la sœur de Walter. Pendant des jours, il s'était montré dur et inflexible avec l'équipe, refusant d'aborder le sujet et le banalisant. Et un jour, à l'occasion d'une banale dispute à propos du furet, il avait craqué et s'était mis à sangloter.

Là, Paige avait su exactement quoi faire. Elle s'était précipitée vers lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras. En retour, il s'était accroché à elle et l'avait laissée le bercer contre elle quelques instants. Plus tard dans la soirée, il lui avait avoué se sentir beaucoup mieux. Et elle s'était sentie utile.

Mais ce soir, elle était désemparée... Elle portait déjà sa propre peine et n'avait aucune idée de comment réconforter Walter. Elle hésitait à le rejoindre sur le toit. Elle savait qu'il avait horreur qu'on voit ses faiblesses.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle entendit une porte claquer violemment, puis une deuxième, suivit par des bruits de casse. Apparemment, Walter était redescendu dans son bureau et avait décidé de se défouler en faisant le ménage à sa façon.

Paige ne savait pas quoi faire mais elle devait intervenir. Elle rejoignit lentement son bureau, l'angoisse de l'affronter montant au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait la porte. Il allait la rejeter, elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans ce moment là. Il avait besoin d'elle, même s'il refusait de l'admettre. Et elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle poussa légèrement la porte et observa la scène à la dérobée...

Walter avait l'air d'un fou. Il était échevelé, en sueur, ses yeux étaient exorbités. Il attrapait tout ce qui se présentait devant lui et le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce avec fureur. Il était méthodiquement en train de mettre son bureau à sac.

La peur au ventre, Page se faufila dans la pièce, longeant le mur puis se laissa glisser par terre, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle le regarda exprimer toute sa colère et sa frustration pendant de longues minutes. Elle se sentait totalement impuissante...

Soudain, le regard de Walter tomba sur elle. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de foncer vers elle. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

« Va t'en ! », lui cracha t'il d'une voix tellement cassée qu'elle ressemblait à un murmure.

Elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, sans le lâcher du regard. Il bouillait de colère mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la remit sur pied.

« Fous le camp ! » Il lui rugit au visage.

« Non. » Paige lui répondit le plus calmement possible en ancrant fermement son regard dans le sien.

Il lui serrait si fort les bras qu'elle le sentait trembler, il était à deux doigts de craquer. Ses yeux ne se fixaient sur rien et il évitait de la regarder. Elle se dégagea doucement de sa poigne et posa une main à hauteur de son cœur. Elle pouvait le sentir battre de façon anarchique tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

« Je ne te laisserai pas… » La jeune femme fit un pas vers lui et ils se retrouvèrent pratiquement collés l'un à l'autre. Elle l'enlaça doucement. Son corps était aussi rigide qu'une statue mais il se laissa faire et elle le serra en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait autant besoin de réconfort que lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes à le bercer en silence, elle sentit son corps se relâcher d'un coup et se mettre à trembler. Les vannes s'étaient enfin ouvertes et de gros sanglots secouaient tout son corps. Il l'agrippa de toutes ses forces mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il se laissa glisser au sol, entraînant Paige avec lui.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés par terre, pleurant leur désespoir et leur colère. De temps en temps, Walter laissait échapper un mot, de sa voix étranglée... « Abby... », « Ma faute... » et même un « Me laisse pas... », qui transperça le cœur de Paige. En retour, elle lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort qu'elle trouvait futiles et vaines face à l'immensité de leur peine.

Peu à peu, le jeune homme se calma. Ses sanglots s'espacèrent jusqu'à disparaître et il s'écarta un peu pour s'essuyer la figure avec sa manche. Il se sentait complètement vidé, toujours malheureux mais la rage, elle, semblait avoir disparu. Il jeta un regard de côté à Paige.

Elle aussi avait le visage mouillé de larmes. Dans sa fureur, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Puis il se remémora avec effroi la façon dont il l'avait empoignée, la serrant si fort qu'il avait certainement dû lui laisser des marques. En plus des diverses émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, la honte s'ajouta à la liste.

« Je suis désolé... » Il ne pouvait guère que chuchoter mais dans le silence de la pièce, ses mots semblèrent résonner.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, incrédule.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il avait la tête baissée, ne lui jetant que des coups d'œil furtifs.

« Pour tout ça... Pour m'être donné en spectacle... Pour avoir oublier que je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir… Pour t'avoir bousculée... »

Les mots sortaient difficilement de sa bouche. Il lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil en se passant une langue nerveuse sur les lèvres.

« Je… Euh… Voulais pas te faire mal… »

Gêné par tous ses aveux, il se remit debout pour de donner une contenance.

Sans un mot, Paige lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Il la tira et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

À cette instant, quelque chose se passa. La jeune femme retint son souffle tandis que le regard de Walter s'intensifiait. Le temps s'arrêta.

Soudain, le génie se jeta sur les lèvres de Paige et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle répondit à ce baiser en s'accrochant à son cou, le rapprochant de toutes ses forces d'elle.

Bientôt leurs vêtements volèrent dans la pièce. Walter souleva Paige et l'assit sur la table dégagée de tout objet. Ils s'embrassaient et se caressaient avec fièvre. Il la prit sauvagement, presque brutalement, avec un sentiment d'urgence. Leur étreinte était guidée par un besoin animal de se sentir en vie. L'orgasme arriva vite, puissant, les laissant essoufflés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Une fois leurs souffles repris, Walter se repassa la scène dans la tête et se sentit mal, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Evitant sa compagne du regard, il essaya tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation. Paige resserra ses bras autour de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

Elle devinât ce qui était en train de se passer dans le cerveau de son génie. Les rouages devaient tourner à cent à l'heure pour tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Elle essaya de l'apaiser et de le rassurer en le câlinant mais elle le sentait près à s'enfuir.

Paige redoutait qu'il la plante là et s'en aille sans un mot. Ou pire, qu'il lui demande de faire comme si rien de tout ça ne venait d'arriver. Elle refusait d'oublier ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Un cap avait été franchi et elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, se lovant contre son torse. Elle se sentait vraiment bien dans ses bras… Elle avait attendu ça depuis si longtemps… Elle glissa son nez dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur au passage, puis murmura à son oreille.

De son côté, Walter était complètement déconcerté par ce qu'il avait fait. Lui qui d'ordinaire n'agissait jamais sans réfléchir, et encore moins sur le coup d'une pulsion, ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé.

Il se sentait à la fois honteux de s'être jeté sur sa compagne de la sorte, angoissé à l'idée qu'elle soit fâchée ou pire, traumatisée par la façon dont il l'avait prise. Et en même temps, il ressentait une espèce de quiétude intérieure, l'impression d'être enfin « entier », enfin à sa place.

Ce mélange de sentiments, alors qu'il était censé ne rien ressentir, ajoutait à sa confusion. Il avait envie de s'enfuir et de disparaître. Il tenta bien de s'écarter mais Paige resserra sa prise sur lui et se mit à le caresser tendrement, puis à lui chuchoter à l'oreille...

« Me laisse pas... »

Sa voix le fit tressaillir mais sa phrase éclaircit un peu ses idées. Elle voulait qu'il reste. Ça signifiait donc qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle n'était pas fâchée. Ou bien qu'elle voulait qu'ils règlent leurs comptes tout de suite ?!

Décidément, il n'était pas doué pour deviner les pensées des gens et à cet instant, il regretta que Toby ne soit pas là pour l'aider à décoder ce que Paige ressentait.

Il fit alors la seule chose qui pouvait lui apporter une réponse, se tourner vers Paige. Elle était toujours blottie contre son cou. Il lui souleva délicatement le menton et plongea dans son regard. Ce qu'il y lut le bouleversa, lui, l'homme sans quotient émotionnel. C'était comme une immense vague de sentiments qui déferlait sur lui, comme s'il avait enfin ouvert son cœur. Il vit soudain tout l'amour et toute la confiance qu'elle avait pour lui.

Bizarrement, il se sentait ému et heureux mais il n'avait plus peur. Il lui caressa délicatement la joue, essuyant une larme perdue. Puis il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.

« Jamais... »

Elle lui prit la main et unit leurs doigts. Un pas gigantesque venait d'être fait et malgré leur immense peine, Paige ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse. Ils étaient au début d'une nouvelle aventure, le chemin serait sans doute long et semé d'embûches, mais elle était prête à tout surmonter tant qu'il lui tiendrait la main.

Il la fit descendre de la table et l'entraîna silencieusement vers sa chambre. Sans jamais délier leurs mains, ils s'installèrent dans le grand lit, Paige s'allongea sur le dos tandis que Walter se blottissait contre elle, la tête sur sa poitrine. Entendre battre son cœur l'apaisa sur le champ et, avec le trop plein d'émotions, il sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.

La jeune femme resta un moment éveillée. Elle pensait à tout ce qui venait de se passer, qu'il avait fallu cette horrible tragédie pour qu'enfin ils soient réunis. Elle ressentait un sentiment de culpabilité d'être si heureuse alors qu'ils venaient de perdre leurs amis. Mais peut-être qu'il fallait trouver un côté positif à chaque épreuve de la vie ? Elle en était là de ses réflexions métaphysique quand elle rejoignit enfin son amant dans les bras de Morphée.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'aux prémices de leur relation, Paige ressentit ce qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme des nausées matinales...

La vie avait encore gagné cette bataille !


End file.
